A Dream That I Can Not Recover
by Bakurasplaymate
Summary: The pope has died and a young woman has taken his place. Politics are in an uproar as vampires are let into the government. Seras then asks about human and vampires relations. Alucard opposes and claims he loves her, until Esther Blanchette was introduced
1. Prologue

BPM: Hey everyone

**BPM: Hey everyone! Long time no see. Guess what! I'm a first time college student now. I start in a few days and I wanted to start another fan fic due to the fact that I wont be able to for a while xD Well, I randomly got this idea from a song I was listening to when I bought a new anime. I heard it and I just got inspired! But I shall warn you all now, this story is going to get angsty in later chapters. I'm getting the chills! I guess I should say this now before I forget, I don't own Hellsing nor Trinity Blood. I wish I did though. They are fabulous animes and mangas! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**« Prologue »**

"_Master, is it really possible for a vampire to fall in love with a human?"_

"_Hm. That is a very cliché question to ask, Police girl. Where on earth did you get it, a romance novel?"_

"_Master, I'm serious! Is it possible? I know how you think the entire story of Dracula is a load of rubbish, but it does make a valid point. Love can come from anywhere and can happen to anyone."_

"_That story is there to entertain the readers, Police girl. It is not a history book for which one should take to heart. It doesn't give valid information, and as you can see, Dracula isn't dead."_

"_True, but I still can't help but wonder. Newly transformed vampires still have their human emotions, so, it should be easy for them to fall in love with a human. However, here is another thing to ponder. Can a vampire still fall in love with a human even with the knowledge that sooner or later, their human companion will perish as they will be left to walk the earth with heartbreak?"_

"_Well, that is something to ponder. You held on to your humanity for as long as you could, but now you understand, as do I. The union between a vampire and a human can only work in a novel, and a poor one at that. There are to many complications, and this always goes back to the reason why vampires usually try to convert others. This is why we are here, Police girl. It is our job to keep vampirisms to a minimal. A newly born vampire doesn't understand these concepts and makes idiotic decisions which we are there to correct."_

"_Even if it means that we will be murdering the vampire, and his lover?"_

"_It isn't murder. We are protecting the streets of London from paranormal activity. Once that vampire changes a human, then the number of victims will increase to keep their hunger at bay. And imagine if the vampire doesn't have the knowledge that if his partner isn't a virgin, then she will become a mindless servant? Imagine what would happen! No, Police girl, it isn't murder. We are saving them from heart break."_

"_So it is only fit that vampires fall in love with other vampires?"_

"_It would be the most sensible solution."_

"_Oh… Then, how about master and fledgling?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Is it alright for a fledgling to fall in love with her master, or is that too cliché?"_

"_Heh. No, Police girl, that is perfectly fine."_

**Five Years Later**

The Hellsing manor stood with all its glory: tall, strong, and glowing with all the pride that the Hellsing family had to offer. The iron gates stood shut as a barrier to those who opposed their protestant beliefs as well as those who would dare to make an attack. Guards stood at their posts, guns at the ready just in case an enemy decided to make their move. As the limo drove up, the guards lowered their guns, and made the way to the passenger's window as it lowered. Words were exchanged, and the gates were opened as the limo made it's way up the elongated driveway. All of this, as word was being sent up to the homeowner that there were guests coming to discuss classified information that involved the Vatican. Why the homeowner would care was a question that all asked due to the long quarrel between the two organizations, however, information is vital in the business the homeowner took part in.

The limo made its way to the front door as a nicely dressed gentleman stood, waiting to open the door for the occupants. His monocle glistened in the sunlight as he took a bow and opened the door. Out stepped two fine looking gentlemen wearing professional business suits and wearing silver chained necklaces, which held a ruby cross. The three men walked inside the mansion and made their way to where the owner of the enormous estate sat, looking over the paperwork that had been placed on her desk not too long ago.

The door opened and in stepped the three men. The person behind the paperwork looked up, placed the papers down, and stood up to greet her guests.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, it has been ages." Integra smirked and moved closer to the gentlemen and gave them a firm handshake.

"Indeed, the last I have heard from the Vatican was when the pope had fallen ill after a ambush by a pack of vampires. However, I was lead to believe that you had brought in special units of your own to remedy the problem."

"We did, Sir Hellsing, but that is not why we are here. We have come to announce that the pope has passed." Blue eyes widened at the comment.

"How long ago?"

"Just yesterday. After dealing with the sickness for so long his body couldn't keep up. It gave out."

"My deepest apologies, gentlemen. He was a noble man." The two men bowed to express their gratitude.

"Indeed, he ran the church well." Integra nodded for a second time. She then turned around and made it back to her desk. She took the papers that she had once been working on and laid them out in front of her.

"I have a feeling that this isn't all that you had to tell me. If you aren't going to get to the point, then I will start. Who has taken his place?" The two men were taken aback at the forwardness, but they were expecting this behavior from the infamous Integra Hellsing. One cleared his throat and began.

"Well, this may be hard to believe, but it's actually a young woman who has taken his place." Integra nearly fell out of her chair in shock. A young woman leading a country of religious fanatics in this day and age? This was too far fetched for her to believe. However, she had inherited Hellsing when she was a young child, so she wasn't exactly one to talk.

"Who is she? Who would be brave enough to take on such a role?"

"When the vampires attacked before the pope became ill, a traveling priest and a nun came to the Vatican to aid in the struggle. The priest was actually a vampire, as you already know, and the nun was trained in military tactics to an extent. It turns out, that after the battle was over, the pope had decided to make her his heir due to her amazing communication skills and kind-heartedness. She convinced an entire city to come together, put their differences aside, and fight against the enemy. Even you must admit that is very impressive." Integra sat. She had remembered when the Vatican first showed up to tell her the situation. They mentioned a vampire priest, but nothing was said about the nun. So this girl had managed to manipulate and entire city to fight? She had to admit, that was impressive.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Esther Blanchette, Sir Integra."

**BPM : Well, this is chapter one, the prologue anyway. It starts off slow, but if you read any other of my random stories that aren't finished, you would know that it picks up pretty fast. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm planning on getting no sleep tonight! Yay! As for the song I mentioned earlier, I shall post the lyrics later on in another chapter. Until then, my friends.**


	2. For Her Protection

« For Her Protection »

**BPM: Yay! Chapter 2! The plot thickens as the same crap is repeated over and over so everyone gets what is going on xD Well, I like this chapter, usually I would have said the entire plot, but, I didn't and for that I am proud of myself. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter. Remember, I don't own Hellsing or Trinity Blood, but it would sooo awesome if I did!**

**« For Her Protection »**

"_When vampires fall in love with each other, Master, are they together for all eternity?"_

"_That seems to be the case, Police girl. We are not like humans in which we can go from one partner to the other. Love isn't something we throw around. When a vampire mates, it is forever. True, we can have as many concubines as we desire, but they mean nothing to us. Humans are undeserving of love for they do not understand its true meaning, I look at what the world has become throughout the ages and it makes me sick. Young lovers decide to elope only to discover that they hate each other and that they are better off alone. Couples that have been married for years suddenly separating due to a cheating husband or wife and for what reason? They sacrifice a lifetime of happiness for a one-night stand. Love. For humans, that word has no meaning. It faded away long ago and all that is left are lies and deceit."_

"_Wait. There must be love out there somewhere. Not all humans are like that. There are many people who are willing to venture out into the world looking for their one true love. Not all humans are liars."_

"_I find that hard to believe. When you have walked the earth for as long as I have, you will grow to understand. Humans are inferior to us. They have love and they don't even know it. Although we first started out as humans, we have nothing in common with them. Not anymore. When a vampire finds their true love, they will know and with that, the couple will walk the earth for an eternity, together."_

"_It sounds like a fairy tale, Master."_

"_It does. A fairy tale that humans will never experience in their lifetimes. A fairy tale that is written only for us vampires."_

"_A fairy tale for us, Master." _

"_Yes, Seras. A fairy tale for us."_

**Present Day**

Integra sat at her desk. The two gentlemen had left long ago, however, the state of shock had not left her. It lingered in the air, hovering its cloud of confusion over the heiress' head and sending her into deep thought. A young woman with no experience in ruling had just taken the throne of one of the most influential people in the world. Integra understood how terrified she must be. When the blonde had inherited the Hellsing mansion and all of the responsibilities with it, she understood that she had to grow up fast and take control of the situation. Mademoiselle Hellsing gave a smirk upon thinking of what a beautiful job she has done. In just ten years Hellsing had gained a higher reputation in the Queen's eyes as well as the public's. Vampiric activity had lessened and the country had been kept safe as should be.

But what of this young lady? Does she have the confidence to take command of the situation, or will she crack under pressure. Either way, Integra knew she should get excellent entertainment out of watching all of this. Seeing the Vatican fall would be quite the sight, although she didn't truly wish for said situation. No, that was the last thing she wanted. To watch a whole empire fall in the hands of a girl, it would be too hard to cope with.

"Sir Integra, if I may. Do you believe that the pope was right in choosing this young lady?" Miss Hellsing glanced at her trust worthy servant.

"Yes, Walter. I do think he was on to something in choosing her. This, Esther Blanchette is sure to be a phenomenal ruler." Walter looked skeptical.

"If you really expect me to believe that statement, then your convincing skills need a bit of a pick me up. In all honesty, I feel badly for the girl. This world isn't a peaceful place and she will need to make difficult decisions. On top of that, the vampires aren't only attacking England anymore; they are moving, spreading out to other countries. This would mean that she is responsible for her jurisdiction's safety."

"Her companion is a vampire, correct?"

"Last that I have checked, yes. The priest she accompanied is a vampire." Integra snorted.

"What of his status? Is he the Vatican's new trump card?" Walter shook his head. His face turned a bit sour at his next statement.

"No, Sir Integra. He is actually a Bishop. He was promoted after young Esther took power, him and others."

"Others?" Blue eyes narrowed at the butler's last statement.

"Yes. Our intelligence has been lead to believe that there are others in the church. By others I mean vampires." Her eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Vampires! Inside the Vatican! Walter, do you understand what can happen!?" She slammed her hands onto the desk in frustration as Walter bowed his head. He understood what would happen. If vampires were to enter the higher ranks of the Vatican, the more influential they would become. It would give them full access to confidential information and allow them to configure an attack. It would grant them access to files concerning Hellsing. Integra shuttered at the thought but held it down.

"Walter, this information isn't exactly proven, is it? This is just theory?" He nodded his head.

"I can't tell you. We are looking into it as you and I speak, however, as soon as I get an update, you will be the first to know about it." Integra nodded and released a breath. Adjusting her glasses that had fallen on the bridge of her nose, she motioned to Walter.

"Get Alucard, I'm sure he would enjoy the news as much as we have."

"Yes, madam." With that, he turned and made his way out of the room. Integra was left alone in her office. Rubbing her temples she spoke to no one.

"What is she thinking?"

The dungeons, dark, cold, and moistened from the pipes that had lead through housed the two most powerful of vampires. The No Life King sat in his chambers, drinking what looked like expensive red wine, but he knew better. This red tinted lenses glistened in the dark as the torch's light danced across them. Next to them, a large brimmed fedora. It was red in color, but after all of the missions, even the owner was unsure of what red was the fabric's, and what red was the blood of his enemies. The green tinted wine glass was grasped firmly in his right-gloved hand as crimson eyes glowed. The wine was gone, but his thirst still lingered. He turned his head in the direction of his bed. There, amongst the black silken covers, a silhouette of a woman's body. Luscious hips, a small waist, and rounded shoulders shown through the covers topped of with a crown of golden locks. Alucard smiled.

For five years this was what he had woken up to, and he loved it. It all started with an innocent question from his fledgling and lead up to this. Not that he minded, the vampire was sick of being alone. It was time that things changed and this was a large step for the Police girl, and himself. However, the moment was suddenly ruined when a knock came from his chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door." A response came from the other side.

"Only this, and nothing more." The door opened to reveal the butler.

"Walter, it's been a while." He nodded in response

"It has, Master Alucard. Since there hasn't been any attacks in our jurisdiction, there has been no need to summon you. That is, until now." A thin noir eyebrow raised at the comment.

"Oh? So what's the occasion?"

"Sir Integra wishes to converse with you on matters that involve the Vatican."

"Hm…" He stood up and nodded his head to the butler. "Keep watch on Seras, I'll be back." A portal opened and the King of Vampires disappeared, leaving Walter with a sleeping blonde. He blushed. This was going to get interesting when the young lady woke up.

**Integra's Office**

"They are in the Vatican?"

"Yes, Alucard. At least that is what we are led to believe. Sadly, we aren't able to make any sort of action due to lack of proof."

"Well, this sure to bring a change of things on the Vatican's part."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is, imagine a secret outbreak of vampires." Bringing his hand to his chin, he pondered for a moment.

"We can be very manipulative when the time comes. Imagine what one could do to a room of higher-ranking priests. Even a holy person would fall to temptation. Look at Adam and Eve. If they couldn't handle a piece of fruit, how could anyone expect a priest to oppose immortality?"

"Becoming traitors to their own religion for immortality, it sickens me."

"I know, hide the children." Alucard snickered as Integra's glair intensified.

"Alucard! This is not a laughing matter! We need to make sure that these incidences do not happen!" She sighed and made her way back to her seat. Sitting down she looked over her surroundings, her anger subsided and was replaced with what looked like content.

"So, how are things with the police girl? I haven't seen you two in a while." This grabbed Alucard's attention.

"Things have been going well, she is drinking her blood, I'm training her to become stronger and soon, she will be strong enough to become a true No Life Queen." An eyebrow was raised.

"A True No Life Queen? That's going a bit far, isn't it? She is still just a fledgling. You have years of experience under your belt and you choose a newly born vampire. It's like I don't even know you Alucard."

"Hm. All the times I offered, you turned them down time and time again. Now that I choose the Police girl, you disapprove. My apologies, Miss Hellsing, but that is a bit pathetic on your part."

Sapphire eyes narrowed in anger as the symbols on Alucard's hands glowed brightly, causing great discomfort on the vampire's part. The pet vampire growled and glared at the leader of the Hellsing Organization. A smug look was placed on her face and she stood from her seat and made her way to her slave.

"Keep in mind who you are talking to. I own you. The only reason I don't approve is because I don't need two love sick vampires roaming around disturbing my rest!" Alucard's eyes grew wide, so that was why she was so pissed. He smirked.

"Well, all you had to do was say something. Next time I'll gag her."

"AHG!! ALUCARD!" Suddenly, the phone rang. A greatly infuriated Integra walked over to answer.

"Yes, what is it?" Alucard stood, waiting to hear what the conversation was about. He saw his master's eyes widen in what looked like shock. To him it seemed as though she has been doing that a lot lately. However, that was something she never really did, and that was what concerned him. Integra was a woman of confidence. She acted as though she had seen everything the world had to offer and that it had nothing left to surprise her with. That was until all of this nonsense came up.

"Yes, she is more than welcome to stay here. We will have a room waiting for her and her companion. I say, we have the best security that this country as to offer. We will be awaiting her arrival." She hung up the phone and whipped around to face Alucard.

"There was an attack. An unknown terrorist made an attack upon the Vatican. The heiress' room was attacked and completely destroyed."

"And the girl?"

"Completely unharmed. That priest jumped in and saved her at the last moment. For her protection, she is being transferred here."

"Here? Well, I might as well get my guns ready. This proves to be an interesting time. I'll go awake the police girl and tell her to go prepare."

"Yes, we will need every guard on duty for this. We are being trusted by the Vatican so we might as well make a good impression on the new heiress." Alucard agreed and made his way to the dungeons. Once again, Integra sat behind her desk. That girl will be here with her vampire in a few hours and there was much to do. She just hoped that along with the girl, trouble didn't come with, but she really doubted that luck was on her side.

**The Dungeons**

Alucard made his way to the dungeons to find Seras, now fully clothed and drinking her usual blood pack, talking to Walter about the recent situations. It seemed to Alucard that Walter had explained to Seras why her Master wasn't there and why the butler was in his place. When the master walked in, the conversation had stopped and all eyes were on him. The vampire king cleared his throat and started to explain.

"Miss Blanchette is going to be staying with us for a while. Police girl, I need you to clean up and get ready for her arrival. Because she is new, Miss Hellsing wants to make a good first impression." Walter faltered.

"W-what!? Here? She is coming here!? May I ask why? Oh, there is so much to be done. I need to prepare a room for her." He stood up and rushed to the door He almost made it until he turned.

"Miss Victoria, I will have a gown picked out for you and ready in an hour. That goes for you as well, Alucard." He then made his way out the door. The two vampires stood there, still staring at the place where the butler had just stood.

"You know, for one his age, Master, he still is fast."

"True Police girl, very true."

**Five Hours Later**

The rooms were prepared, the tea was made, and all of Hellsing was dressed in their best for the arrival of the new leader. Needless to say, Integra was in a state of hysterics. She had spent the last five hours running around making sure that all guards were at their post and that the living accommodations were at maximum approval. Then, it all came down to this. Integra, Walter, Seras and Alucard lined up outside the front door of the mansion, waiting for the arrival of Miss Esther Blanchette. This would be the first time they ever saw the girl who they have heard so much about.

Integra, nervous as she was, grabbed her silver necklace that hung loosely from her neck. It fell to collar bone and the cross itself pointed downward to a strapless gown that Integra had a difficult time getting comfortable in. Green in color and flooded to the ground, it showed her usually hidden curves and made her look more feminine. The complements where to the butler of course. If the clothing arrangements where up to Integra, she would have worn her business suit.

While Walter wore his normal attire, he had really outdone himself on Seras' gown for the evening. A slimming mermaid style, red in color and adorned with golden jewels added sophistication and character to the fledgling. Even Alucard could hardly look away. This made Seras blush. Then there was Alucard in his normal suit, which always popped up when an important occasion came up. His hair was long and he wore his red tinted glasses. Even he could clean up when he wanted to.

Then, a horn blew. Their attention was fully set on the on-coming limo that was making its way up the driveway. It glistened in the dull sunlight as it made it's stop right in front of the four members of Hellsing. The side door opened to reveal a man in black priest-like robes and flowing white hair. The lenses of his moon shaped glasses glistened and he moved elegantly out of the automobile and presented himself in front of the Hellsing four. He bowed.

"Good evening. I am Able Nightroad, High Bishop and personal guardian of Pope Esther Blanchette. It is a pleasure to meet you all in person and we thank you humbly for letting us take refuge in your estate." He bowed once more and turned back to the door. He put his arm out as a thin, pale hand took it firmly for support. First, there was a crown propped up on a head of beautiful ruby read hair. The young lady looked up from her decent of the automobile and blessed them all with wide, cerulean colored orbs that showed gratitude in every direction they faced. Her gown surrounded her in all directions. The attire she wore looked like a royal gown that could rival that of Queen Elizabeth I. Fabric that was white and black was intricately sewn together with such care was placed up her, and in this state, she did look holy.

She glided to the four, bowed slightly and smiled graciously to them.

"Thank you all for your hospitality. We greatly appreciate it and we would like to inform you that whenever you need to take refuge, are need any assistance, you are more than welcome." Integra took a step forward and bowed.

"It is an honor that you are staying with us, Madam Blanchette. I am Integra Hellsing and I shall be your host."

"Please, call me Esther. It is very nice to meet you after all this time." She smiled again and giggled softly. Walter made his way to the limo to help the priest with the luggage as Seras and Alucard made their way to Miss Blanchette.

"It is an honor to meet you. My name is Seras Victoria." Esther smiled and nodded.

"Very nice to meet you." Suddenly, her small pale hand was lightly grasped and brought up to a pair of equally pale lips. A swift kiss was brought upon the hand as red eyes met deep cerulean.

"Good evening, I am Alucard."

Fire and ice were then introduced.

**BPM: Hello again. Well, this was an awesome chapter, and there is more where that came from. I'm working on chapter three as we speak… type… whatever and it's going to be more action packed. **

**Jirou: Yes, and what do you plan on doing with me in the disclaimers?**

**BPM: Jirou! I miss you. I needed someone to talk to. **

**Jirou: How interesting. Good luck with that.**

**BPM: Sure will. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Read, review, all that jazz as I continue this story. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
